Turtle and Bunny, the Mission Begins
by Zelgadis55
Summary: "Leonardo-san, I require some assistance if you would be willing." While home alone, Usagi turns up with an offer Leo cannot refuse. Inspired by a one panel comic 'Let's Go On a Mission' by AnoSheakai on Deviant Art, for the Writer-Nexus March Mini Battle. 2K3 turtles drabble one shot. Bonus scene now added.
1. Chapter 1

Series: TMNT

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Usagi belongs to Stan Sakai.

Summary: "Leonardo-san, I require some assistance if you would be willing." While home alone, Usagi turns up with an offer Leo cannot refuse. Inspired by a one panel comic 'Let's Go On a Mission' by AnoSheakai on Deviant Art, for the Writer-Nexus group March Mini Battle. 2K3 turtles.

A link to the comic is in my profile. PLease go take a look for yourself :-)

* * *

**Turtle and Bunny, the Mission Begins**

With the lair to himself, Leonardo was taking the rare opportunity to lounge across the sofa, brand new book April had recently given him in hand and simply relax. As he eagerly turned the page, anxious to find out what the hero had seen, he felt the energy in the room around him change in such a way that he had only experienced a scant few times before.

He looked up, tossing his novel aside as he jumped to his feet, seamlessly picking up his katanas from where they leaned casually against the side of the couch. Leonardo shifted quickly and easily into a battle ready stance as the coruscating energy of an inter-dimensional portal burst into existence within the middle of the lair.

His expression hardened and unreadable, the leader stared; watching, waiting, to see if the visitor the portal offered would prove to be friend or foe, before finally relaxing at the sight of the white furred form of his dear friend Usagi, as he walked determinately through the veil.

Leo's face brightened with delight. "Usagi! I had no idea you were coming by! How are you?"

Miyamoto Usagi broke into a friendly smile, "Hello, Leonardo-san. Yes, unfortunately it is rather difficult to call ahead. I am well but I require some assistance if you would be willing."

Leonardo invited his friend to come sit down. "I would be only too happy to help, Usagi, you know that," he said as he sheathed his swords into the holsters still laying against the couch. The two brothers-in-spirit sat side by side, Usagi's countenance taking on a far more serious expression.

"I have been requested to complete a mission for a Lord from a far off land. It is a two person job and while I am not certain where Genosuke is right now, I fear his brashness and lack of subtlety would be a hindrance to a mission of this delicate nature." Usagi paused, taking a breath. "You however, Leonardo-san, would be perfect for this situation and there are few I trust more. We would also have a chance to bond, we see each other so very rarely. It could even be fun. We would be gone for a week, perhaps two. I have already arranged transport.

"Will you help me, my friend?"

"Of course, Usagi. I would be honoured." Leonardo exclaimed, surprised at the uncertainty filling his friend's face as he asked his question. "My family is out right now. Let me just leave them a note."

Immense relief filled the humanoid rabbit samurai's features. "Thank you, Leonardo-san. I very much appreciate your assistance in this matter."

"Anything for a friend." Leo smiled easily as he stood to go write his note.

A few minutes later, the turtle returned from the kitchen where he left his message pinned to the fridge with a gaudy magnet Mikey had picked up who knows where a couple of months prior.

"Is there anything I should bring in particular?" Leo asked, starting towards the weapons storage to stock up on shuriken and smoke bombs.

"Just yourself and your skills, my friend." Usagi suddenly appeared uncomfortable once more. "This is to be an undercover mission. You will need to leave your more obvious weapons behind as I too must leave my own swords."

"I... see." Leonardo responded slowly. He disliked being without his main weapons of choice but as a highly trained ninja warrior, he was more than capable of adapting; using anything, even his very environment as a weapon.

"If you are ready," Usagi stood, "we must go. We are on a strict timetable if we are to make our arranged transportation."

"Of course," Leonardo replied. He placed his katanas in the storage rack quickly, before rushing over to meet with the samurai ronin right as the portal opened again.

As they stepped through the portal, Usagi suddenly spoke up once more, leaving Leonardo with a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Local attire has been arranged by AnoSheakai, the one who hired us on behalf of her Lord, that we might easily blend in. Please understand my friend, that I am in no way responsible for the costuming arrangements."


	2. Bonus Scene

AN: I have no intention whatsoever of continuing this story further. However, sampsonknight on Deviant Art was picking on me in the comments after I originally posted this story and it inspired a further scene. Now that the competition is over, I decided to add it.

For those wondering what the costumes looked like, there is a link in my profile to the original picture it is based on :-)

* * *

Voices fill the lair as three mutant turtles and a rat enter their home. Splinter sniffs the air cautiously. "It seems we have had a visitor while we were out."

Raph grabs his sais from his felt with lightning speed and twirls them, Donnie looks around, concerned but alert and Mikey just gazes at Splinter, taking in his now relaxed form before heading towards the kitchen.

"So, who was the visitor, Master Splinter?" he calls as he walks.

Splinter smiles serenely, "It appears to have been Usagi-san."

Raph and Donnie both relax also, the former tucking his weapons away back into his belt.

Mikey grins, "Guess he and Leo are off having some buddy buddy time." He winks though no one can see due to his shell being to them. He disappears into the kitchen.

"Neither left via the lair door." Splinter observes, testing the air once more.

"Then where the shell are they?" Raph grunts.

"Good question," Donnie says calmly. "I'll go trace his Shell-cell with my tracker."

"You will do no such thing unless there is reason to believe he is in trouble. Your brother and our friend are more than capable of handling themselves." Splinter admonishes.

"Yes Sensei."

Mikey comes back from the kitchen, a piece of paper in hand and a perplexed look on his face. "Doubt even you could track them anyway, Donnie-boy."

Donnie looks affronted, like he has been insulted with the insinuation that his technical skills are not up to the challenge. "And why is that, Michelangelo?"

Mikey looks up for a moment then reads from the note, "Don't worry about me guys, Master Splinter. Usagi came by to ask for my help and I have returned to his world to aide him. I should be home in a week or two. Leonardo."

Looks combining relief and concern cross each family member's face.

"If they are in a different world to us, we will have no idea if they are in trouble or not!" Donnie exclaims.

"If ol' Fearless went to help Usagi, then why leave his weapons behind?" Raph points out, gazing at the rack.

Mikey suddenly snickers, "Maybe he's planning on seducing the enemy with his turtley whiles."

THWAP! "_Mikey_!"


End file.
